There are many different types of mobile machines. Some such mobile machines include agricultural machines, construction machines, forestry machines, turf management machines, among others.
Many of these types of machines have machine-generated sensors that sense a variety of different variables. The variables can be on the machine itself, or they can be in the environment surrounding the machine. For instance, an agricultural machine may have sensors that sense such things as machine settings, machine orientation, machine location and speed, and other machine operating variables. The same machine may have sensors that sense soil characteristics, such as soil moisture and agricultural crop characteristics.
The sensors generate signals indicative of the sensed variables and the value of the sensed variables can be obtained from the sensor signals. Those values can be used to adjust controllable subsystems on the machine, or they can be stored for processing or later analysis by another system. They can also be used to generate other values indicative of additional parameters.
The data collected in this type of environment can be relatively prone to error. The environment can have dust, and a wide variety of other debris that can cause sensors and other electronics to malfunction or work intermittently. Similarly, such an environment can be prone to relatively high levels of electromagnetic interference from the various items operating on the machine. Thus, the data can be missing (such as where a sensor or other item malfunctions or malfunctions intermittently) or it can be corrupted by a variety of other types of noise or inaccuracies.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.